Serious Two Silly
by KFD
Summary: Three-shot based on suggestions made by NegativeProtons. CAM, sort of sequel to Alphabet.
1. Chapter 1

Serious

The hospital is silent, noises of the emergency room gone along with the screams of soon-to-be mothers. It all dissolves, disappearing into silence, I don't even hear my grandson trying vainly to sway my attention from _her_.

My Sammy, my juvenile delinquent, my love, and my life. My _everything_, gone, never coming back. I feel my body slump back into the plastic visitors chair, but I ignore the pain in my bones, they're old now, pain is a constant.

She's gone, and she's never ever coming back.

My phone rings, I try to ignore it as I did my kin, but it is too insistent.

"Hello?" My voice croaks, I sound like I have a hangover.

"Hey, Alex told me what happened, was it as sudden as he made it sound?" Freddie, calling from his upscale house in Boston. His voice reminds me of years gone by, days spent in a third floor loft with him and _her_. My memories threaten to force more tears to fall from my eyes, I fight the urge to break down again. I should really try to be strong for my kids, and their kids, and did Alex say that his wife was pregnant?

"I went to sleep, she was fine. I woke up and she didn't, simple as that," I answer Freddie before saying good-bye, I don't much feel like talking anymore.

The hospital is silent, devoid of all sound and seemingly empty, except for the room where _she _currently resides:

The morgue.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Oh boy, why is he handing out test papers? We haven't has a test of any kind for at least a month now, so why is he doing that?

"Pop quiz time!" the stupid teacher announces cheerfully, does he think we're excited about his quiz? Who gets excited about quizzes?

Next to me, Carly is grinning from ear to ear, apparently the woman I love is excited by a pop quiz. She leans over when one of the other kids in class asks the teacher about an assignment I have no intention of doing.

"I have this theory," she says conspiratorially, whispering in an exaggerated manner. I widen my eyes in an 'and?' gesture. "I think you could get a B or better on this test."

I almost burst out laughing until I saw the challenge in her eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"Anything within reason."

"That's not an answer, Carly. That was three random words," I throw back, totally confused.

"Incentive, of course. Why else would you do anything that even vaguely resembles work?"

"For you?" I venture hesitantly.

"True, but what if I _was _the incentive?"

Is she? No, she wouldn't dangle sex in front of me like that, it's just not how Carly does things.

"I'll give you one wish if you pass this test," she says. "But you have to tell me what it is now." I don't ask why, she might go back on it.

I whisper my wish in her ear, she smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Silly

"Sam! That's disgusting!" screeched Carly, prompting Spencer and Freddie to come running from upstairs and next door respectively.

"It is not disgusting! It is a time honoured American tradition!" Sam yelled right back at her girlfriend, totally not understanding why Carly was reacting this way. Spencer and Freddie gave each other confused looks, silently pleading for information.

"_Tradition_? Glorified gluttony is not a tradition, it's _disgusting_ and sick!" Carly took a threatening step towards Sam, who backed up in the knowledge of just _how_ strong Carly could be when necessary.

"It's not _that_ bad, Carls. I'm not going to hurt anyone," Sam tried, attempting to sooth Carly's temper. It worked, sort of.

"You'll get _yourself_ hurt, or at least in some sort of pain," Carly said, worry evident in her voice. Her face was the picture of concern, anger a fleeting memory.

"How am I going to get hurt, it's only a one time thing and my cousin is really counting on me to do this for her," Sam reasoned, doing her best to keep Carly calm.

"Are you _sure _this is part of her community service?"

"Absolutely, checked it out with her parole officer and everything."

"And she wasn't in jail for anything violent?"

"Nope, credit card fraud. Hence the charity-drive."

"Then you can go," Carly resigned, happy to have the argument over with. They weren't the type of couple who had huge blow-ups.

"Can I still put you down for tummy-rubbing when I eat too many pies?"

"Always."


End file.
